


Corsets, Panties & Heels (Written for the crossdressing prompt in Dreamwidth's KinkBingo)

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker





	Corsets, Panties & Heels (Written for the crossdressing prompt in Dreamwidth's KinkBingo)

Simon pulled the lace panties up a bit higher and sighed when he realized that as long as he was hard, the tip of his cock was going to push up and out of the black lace at the top. But _of course_ he was hard because he knew Jayne was likely going to fuck him into next week when he saw him, kinky bastard that he was.

Besides that, the panties were kind of hot too, he had to admit.

He’d never seen himself as a cross-dresser in all his wildest dreams, but when he’d playfully picked up one of Inara’s dressing gowns one night when they’d been visiting her and held it up against his chest while batting his eyes at Jayne, his thinking had changed drastically. Jayne had promptly stood, hauled Simon over his shoulder and carried him back to their cabin, and he realized they might be on to something. He hadn’t been able to walk the next day, but he had no complaints about that, especially when Jayne served him his meals in bed and curled up next to him, offering massages and kisses as a way to make up for things he didn’t need to worry about making up for.

So here he was, after a little shopping trip with Inara, wearing a stiff black corset that laced up the back, black lace panties and a short black skirt trimmed with a red ribbon. Inara assured him the dark colors would be best because his skin was rather pale, and he had to admit....he didn’t look half as ridiculous as he thought he might.

He took a deep breath and smoothed his hair back. Jayne would be back from his pickup with Mal any second now, Simon knew, and he planned on greeting his lover properly. The shoes were the last things he put on - red heels, only about 3 inches, because Inara assured him he’d break his neck if he bought the 6 inchers he’d been considering.

Just as he heard the unmistakable baritone of Jayne’s voice in the hallway, Simon leaned back against the wall and hoped he’d made the right call.

Jayne entered their cabin a moment later, pulling guns from holsters, waistband, a strap around his chest and even one from his pocket. “Went all the gorram way to the other end of town and the fool we was supposed to met wasn’t...”

He stopped short when he looked up and saw Simon. He nearly dropped everything at once. “ _Wuh de ma,_ Simon!" Blue eyes turned about four shades darker in an instant and his mouth dropped open for a moment, then snapped shut. “What the ruttin’ hell...?”

Simon thought Jayne hated it, thought he’d made a perfect idiot of himself. Before he could apologize though, his lover threw the guns in the nearest chair and was on him, nearly crawling up his body, hands under his skirt, tongue halfway down his throat.

“So this is how it’s gonna be tonight, is it?” the bigger man growled.

Simon smiled up at his lover in relief and nodded. “Tonight’s your night, _bao bay_. Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

Jayne’s hand slid up to Simon’s ass cheek, and pulled him closer. Both men were already hard, Simon behind his lace panties and short skirt and Jayne behind his dirty brown pants and white undershorts.

“You’re going to be my dirtly little whore tonight then, ain’t ya?” Jayne breathed, reaching up with his other hand to gently twirl his index finger in Simon’s longish dark hair, the gentle touch taking the edge off his words.

“That’s the plan,” Simon said as he ran his own fingers up under Jayne’s shirt. “Anything you want. Everything you want.”

Jayne searched Simon’s face for a moment with a smile that would have scared anyone with any sense. Or anyone who wasn’t in love with him, as Simon surely was.

“Then turn around,” he said after a moment. “Face the wall and put your hands against it. And don’t go lookin’ behind you. I got something today when no one was lookin’. Got it just for you.”

Simon bit back a smile and did as he was told. He almost expected Jayne to rip the panties off and fuck him right there, but Jayne had other ideas apparently. He heard the sounds of Jayne’s shirt being flung across the room, then felt his skirt being lifted up. Long, calloused fingers pulled one side of his panties over, exposing his ass. “Spread them pretty legs,” Jayne said, his voice a bit rougher than normal.

Simon spread them as far apart as he could, then felt something wet being rubbed over his entrance. Jayne had fucked him that morning so he was still stretched and relaxed, and two fingers slipped easily inside him, his lover’s release still coating his inner muscles. He smiled when he felt surprisingly soft lips kissing his ass cheek, then the two fingers began moving in and out, loosening him up all over again. He resisted the urge to look back and instead just moved his hips in time with those slow, deep finger thrusts.

All too soon, though, the fingers were gone and something just a bit thicker and much harder was pushed inside him. It felt like a plug, or a dildo, but not one of the ones they usually played with. Apparently, Jayne had bought a new one.

Simon felt Jayne push the new toy in all the way, then carefully pull his panties back where they belonged. His skirt fell back down and Jayne turned him back around, holding him steady when he wobbled on the too-high heels.

“And what would you like your little whore to do first?” Simon asked as the plug shifted inside him, making his voice sound a bit breathless and high.

Jayne, in full role-playing mode now, smirked and took a few steps back. He lay back on the bed, resting his back against the wall and spread his legs.

“Well, first off, you’re gonna suck me,” he announced.

Simon _loved_ having his mouth around Jayne’s cock, loved the way his lips felt when they stretched over that silky soft skin, loved the way it filled his mouth and pushed against the back of his throat. The first time he’d sucked Jayne, Jayne had spilled down his throat nearly as soon as Simon swallowed around him. He’d pulled out quickly, looking miserable, and later confessed that he thought Simon would walk out on him that very minute. Turned out, he’d thought Simon was too good to swallow cum from the likes of him, and Simon had kissed him, and assured him that no, he wasn’t too good for Jayne by any means....then he’d convinced him by sucking him off again. Since then, he’d repeated the act every chance he got.

As he got on his knees between Jayne’s legs, unzipped his pants and freed his already swollen length, Simon knew he no longer had to prove anything. Jayne knew, and finally accepted, that Simon loved him and that Simon thought he was plenty good enough for whomever he wanted. Fortunately for them both, Jayne loved Simon back so there was no more discussion about that.

Fingers tangled in his hair and Simon relaxed, letting Jayne set the pace, feeling the engorged tip of his lover’s cock sliding past his lips and tongue. Simon’s head bobbed in time with Jayne’s hand and Simon closed his eyes, moaning softly as he tasted a few drops of precum on the back of his tongue after only a few thrusts.

He was just getting into the rhythm when he felt something moving deep inside him. Startled, he started to pull away, but the fingers in his hair simply moved to the back of his neck, squeezing gently. “It’s okay, don’t stop,” Jayne said in a somewhat unsteady voice. “It’s just the plug.”

Simon looked up to see Jayne’s other hand, which held a small remote control. The thing inside him kept moving and if Jayne had so much as breathed on his cock, Simon would have spilled right then and there.

The toy might have been new, but Jayne sure as fuck knew how to work it, Simon thought, having picked up a bit of his lover’s crudeness after being with him for so long.

They managed to bring each other close more than once, but it was understood that when they came, they were coming together and Jayne was damn well going to be inside Simon when it happened.

As such, each time one of them got close, the other sensed it and stopped until finally, they were both at the breaking point. Without a word, Jayne’s fingers loosened on the back of Simon’s neck and Simon, with a final lick to the tip of Jayne’s cock, pulled away. He crawled up on the bed, shoes and all, and straddled Jayne’s thighs, rocking his hips and grinding their erections together.

Their lips met and Jayne’s arms wrapped around Simon, holding him close while he plundered that soft, sweet mouth he would sometimes fixate on for hours, leaving it swollen and bruised and tingling. His fingers toyed with Simon’s ass as they kissed, causing both men to moan in turn. After only a few seconds though, Jayne, no longer in a mood to move slowly, pulled the panties aside and carefully, gently pulled the plug out.

Simon needed no more encouragement than that and half a heartbeat later, he was sliding down on Jayne’s cock, panties and all. Jayne’s hands clutched at his ass cheeks, holding the panties aside and helping lift him as he rode the thick shaft. For some reason the very fact that Simon had to lift the front of his skirt up and reach down into the panties to pull at his own length made it all the more erotic.

Their lips never parted except for when they needed air, and they gave in to that urge as seldom as possible. When Jayne gripped his ass and drove him down, then held him down, Simon felt the flesh buried inside him twitch violently and fill him with warmth. His own orgasm followed, his release spurting up on the underside of the black skirt again and again, cries lost in his lover’s mouth.

They came down together, Simon melting into Jayne and Jayne holding him gently but snugly against him as if he was never going to let him go. After a few moments though, he reached up and began pulling at the laces of Simon’s corset. Soon after it was thrown aside and Jayne was rubbing his back, warm, rough fingers massaging his spine and the tiny lines etched into Simon’s skin from the tight corset.

“You look beautiful, but I like feeling your skin on mine,” Jayne confessed, leaning in and kissing his way up Simon’s neck. “We’ll put this away for special occasions, but you....you always look best to me just the way you are, all natural-like.” His fingers moved over Simon’s backside again, then trailed down the outside of his thighs. “Hard in all the right places, soft in the right places. Don’t need no dressin’ up to turn me on.”

Simon smiled and kissed Jayne again. For a man who thought he wasn’t good with words, Simon thought, sometimes Jayne managed to get his point across just fine.

 

Wuh de ma - mother of god  
Bao-Bay - sweetheart


End file.
